Free Ride
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: That one day GoGo almost picked carjacking an innocent automobile over riding with Tadashi to school. (Tomadashi One Shot) (Thanks to pk-buttcheeks for letting me use her art as a cover pic)


_For AJA! (Ayin, Joshua and Alyssa)_

When it comes to commuting and travelling, GoGo's always been a lone wolf. She doesn't feel the need to 'meet up with everyone at the cable car station', nor does she enjoy splitting cab fares with other people (then again, maybe she's just rich). She doesn't normally let _anyone_ give her rides _anywhere_ , even when it's raining and the bus is late and her bike's at the shop. She's been an independent person for the most part of her life, and she liked to keep it that way. Even if she's running late for classes and the cable car is twenty minutes behind schedule, she'd find a way to get to school on time. GoGo was actually on her way to car jack the lovely white automobile of her next door neighbor, who didn't really use it anyway...

Until a familiar red moped with its more than familiar passenger passed by her on the sidewalk. It skids to a stop a few feet away from her, slowly backs up, and stops again. "Hey, GoGo!"

"Yo," she says shortly, and looks Tadashi Hamada from dark blue helmet down to his Converse-clad feet. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just passing by," he replies, adjusting his balance on the moped. "You're running late, aren't you? Your first class is at ten this morning."

"No shit, Sherlock," GoGo mumbles, until something occurs to her. "And _why_ do you know my schedule?"

He shrugs. "You leave your schedule on your work table out in the open, anyway. I pass by it all the time."

"Oh. Okay. Eh, what's it to you?" she asks, shifting her own balance from her right foot to her left foot.

"Didn't you see the notice in the newspaper?" Tadashi asks, concerned. "There are no cable cars today."

" _What_?!" she exclaims shrilly, and grits her teeth. "I've been waiting for the cable cars for half an hour and no one _tells_ me?"

He winces. "It was kinda in the newspaper, like I said."

GoGo mumbles a few unintelligible phrases under her breath, and crosses her arms.

Tadashi watches her for a while, waiting for a break in her mumbling. "Well. You know. I could always... Give you a ride."

"No." She says this immediately and without hesitation. She casts a glance at him, and squashes the tiny prick of compassion and pity in her heart when she sees he's already readied a helmet for her, a white one with a green stripe over it. "Look. It's not you, it's me."

He has a wry smile on his face. "Why does this sound like you're breaking up with me?"

GoGo rolls her eyes. "Look, Hamada, I'm not in the mood, okay? I just don't... I don't like owing favors to anybody." She huffs, and resumes her pacing on the sidewalk.

Tadashi's face is stunned. "You're not going to 'owe' me a favor, GoGo. This is just... You know. You and I. Me giving one of my closest friends a ride to school because the cable cars are out."

"I'll be fine-"

"It's 9:40." Her head whips in his direction, and he can practically _see_ the inner turmoil that's bubbling underneath her surface. "I can probably get you to SFIT in fifteen minutes. And you'd still have five minutes to run to your classroom."

"Look, Tadashi, I-"

"GoGo, just let us do something for you, for _once_ , okay?"

She hesitates, and she sees where he's coming from. She doesn't like it when people do things for her. Even Wasabi, Fred, Honey, and Tadashi... She didn't like owing them anything. At least, that's what it felt like to her, anyway. She's probably snapped at him more times than she's used to, and she can't help but feel a bit guilty at the look on his face.

"Alright. Fine. I'll take a free ride. But stop _looking_ at me like that."

He smugly hands over the helmet, which she practically yanks from him, and places on her own head. "Looking at you like what?"

"Like I killed your puppy or something." She got behind him, and placed her hands tentatively on the back of his jacket. "You _sure_ you can get us to school in ten minutes?" It usually takes _her_ fifteen.

"I'd bet Hiro's botfighting winnings on that," he replies, and before she can retort, he zooms off.

"A-Aaah!" GoGo yelps, and she leans forward and wraps her arms around his body, pressing her face into the back of his shoulder. "You could have _warned_ me!"

"You're a speed demon," he yells back. "I thought you were always ready!"

"Oh, _bull_ ," GoGo whispers, and her grip on him tightens when he pulls a sharp turn.

GoGo can't help but pull herself closer to him as his driving skills (which are completely unexpected; she had imagined him to be a 'stick to 10 mph' kind of guy) bring the duo through more back alleys and shortcuts than GoGo knew existed. The way this was going, he was going to get them to school in _less_ than ten minutes.

She relaxes, slowly, but still leaves her arms tight around his waist. It is enough for her to feel the warmth rolling off of his body, the strong, slightly erratic beat of his heart that were signs of his life, and the amazingly toned stomach that was right underneath her hands...

 _If these are Tadashi's abs, I'm going to kill myself_ , GoGo thinks, blushing furiously as her hands feel what her eyes cannot see.

She lifts her head up immediately; there is _no time_ to be thinking about her friend like this. It's completely delusional of her, to think that these feelings would actually be beneficial to her in any way possible, and she shakes her head wearily. _Start thinking about him once both of you are graduates, you dummy_ , she berates herself.

In record time, Tadashi slows to a stop right outside GoGo's building. "We're here, GoGo," he announces unnecessarily, and peels her arms off of his body. "Did I go too fast?"

"Oh. No. I just didn't think we'd get here in..." she checks her watch, "Wow. Ten minutes to the dot."

"See?" he says, grinning. "Now hurry up. You'll be late."

"Oh. Right." She yanks off her helmet and shakes her hair, hoping to God that she had no helmet hair. When she opens her eyes again, she catches Tadashi staring at her, and her eyes narrow. "What?"

"Nothing!" He replies, his face turning red. "Well, I better be off."

She's confused. "Don't you have a class?"

He grins weakly at her. "Actually, my class isn't until twelve."

"Wait- so you just - you sped here to school on time just so that _I_ could get here early?" She exclaims, mouth dropping open.

"Look, if I told you, you wouldn't have agreed. Right?"

He has a point.

"You're right," she mumbles. "Look. Fine. Thank you, Tadashi. Really."

"It was no problem," he says cheerfully. "Now, go! You don't want to be late."

She waves at him one last time before disappearing into the throngs of people.

(*)

"So how did it go?"

"It was... Nice."

"She was clutching on to you the entire ride, right?"

Tadashi sighs as he takes an early lunch, and listens to his brother's gloating from the other side of the line. "Oh, Hiro," he says sarcastically. "Who knew you had such a way with women."

Hiro, upon hearing of Tadashi's insufferable crush on the biker girl in his brother's nerd lab, had immediately offered tips and advice on how to win GoGo Tomago's heart. This was only going to be the first time.

"Bro, it's all in movies. You need my advice again, I'm always open," Hiro laughs, and Tadashi can't help but smile.

He really liked the feeling of her arms wrapped around his waist.

(*)

 **Wooosh! Speed writing fluff for Ayin, Joshua and Alyssa finished! Thanks for prompting me, mah belles. You are all my fluffy muses.**

 **Read and Review! Thanks for clicking, babes.**

 **/flies away with poise/**


End file.
